emilefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Episode 4: Bizarre Bazaar
Bizarre Bazaar is the fourth episode of Chuggaaconroy's Let's play of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It was released on February 7th, 2017. Description "We explore the town of Skyloft and make preparations for the long road ahead!" Synopsis Knight Academy Emile begins the video by slamming his head on his desk and breaking 3 pottery, great beginning, Emile heads outdoors when he meets Fledge, Fledge will motivate Emile before giving him the Adventure Pouch! Emile will check on Groose again before heading out into Skyloft. Skyloft Emile sees Owlan first when going outside and speaks to him, Owlan explains how he will be defenseless without a shield so he gives Emile a Wooden Shield. After talking to him Fi appears and reminds Link to buy a shield and potions, Emile remarks that "it begins". After walking a bit more Emile meets Gully again and talks to him about Beedle's Airshop where you need to ring a bell to enter his shop, Emile doesn't know where this airshop actually IS, until the airshop flies from behind the mountain, where it's in front of the kid. Emile assumes that Gully has x-ray vision. Welcome to the Bazaar Emile happily walks in the Bazaar tp introduce us to every shop this Bazaar has to offer. Sparrot Emile meets Sparrot, a fortune teller with giant massive bulging eyes. Emile finds his eyes glorious. Emile also predicts that Sparrot will say something along the lines of "Gaze into my eyes", he was true and completely cracks up thanks to the revelations. Emile will then pay 1 Rupee to hear Sparrot's fortune, he advises Emile to buy a Wooden Shield, which he already has. Luv Emile then heads on to Luv, a woman in charge of the potions shop, she gives Emile an empty bottle, but he sadly doesn't buy anything, he feels kinda jerkish for doing so. But he still introduces us to every available potions you can buy Peatrice Emile heads to the Item Check where she meets Peatrice, he just tells us about that there are 5 pages worth of storage. Rupin Emile meets Rupin, he's in charge of the Gear Shop, Emile feels kind of creeped out by him. Gondo Emile then heads off to the workshop, here he meets Gondo, Emile tries to upgrade his Wooden Shield but fails as he doesn't have 2 of the 3 materials with him. Emile will then explain to us while walking out of the Bazaar how many of the powerful weapons have been graded down in this game and that the not powerful weapons got a buff. Back to Skyloft Emile is walking in Skyloft until he meets Wryna, who asks him if he has seen her Kukiel, Emile, of course, doesn't know anything and heads into her house so he can sleep until night. He wakes up to see Elvis in this house, he tries to talk t Wryna but to no avail, so he heads outside. After smacking a Key, Emile tries to find Rupin's house, after a few failed attempts, Emile finds it. Goselle warns Emile to not break any of her antiques Emile breaks all 18 of her antiques and so he has to pay 20 Rupees, after paying Link heads to a grumbling Rupin, very different during the day, Rupin tells Emile that he buys treasure every night and so asks for very late-game items. Before Emile ends the video, he shows the viewers why you can't fly a Loftwing in the night, as your Loftwing is asleep and can't uhm.. fly, The Adventure will finally begin in Episode 5. Probably.. Progress Plot Related Emile gets an Adventure Pouch from Fledge. And Emile gets a Wooden Shield from Instructor Owlan Enemies Defeated Keys x15 (x2 Sword Slash) Chuchu x16 (x3 Sword Slash) Discussions Emile will reserve his opinion about Fi when he's late into the game. Trivia * This Episode's top comment is by TitaniumStar, the comment reads "No special attention to Damage Up?" Referring to the unlockable potion that Link will get, but the reason why it didn't get special attention is because Emile hasn't unlocked it yet so far. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword